


Make yourself  at home

by milkkea



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkkea/pseuds/milkkea
Summary: voltron squad are high key nostalgic abt earthalso some klance





	1. nostalgia

All the paladins had never been completely at home since their first night in Allura's castle. Both Allura and Coran were very welcoming and patient with each of the paladins, letting them each adjust at their own pace. Yet, they still were uneasy about where they were allowed to go in the castle, what food was edible for them? and of course, forming Voltron was still tricky and required a lot of patience, so being "the defenders of the universe" put even more stress on them.

Lance was the most bothered out of all the paladins. It's bizarre how his personality works, in the day time, he's usual Lance, flirty and competitive and dramatic. But at night he's much more emotional and easy-going and quiet. He was pretty ambiverted, sometimes even switching his attitude right when the sun went down. It was night and all he could thing about was his home planet. He missed everything about earth, he missed the rain, the ocean, the skyscrapers, the sound of the busy streets at night when he went to bed, his moms hugs, all of it. This huge change from Earth to an alien castle-ship flying though space was the last thing he needed. This put him under so much stress and nostalgia for earth that he would often cry at night when he would think about home.

Almost every night Lance would curl up on his pillow, centimeters away from the window, looking up at the night sky, wondering which sun was earth orbiting around. Coran already showed Lance how far away they were from earth which left his mouth feeling bitter and dry every time. He could feel a sharp pain in this throat and is eyes started to get hot and watery. A few tears fell onto his shirt and followed by his head. 

There was a pause... and then a voice. 

"Lance?"

Lance jumped, still having his head in his knees. He hated that voice, but also kind of liked it? He didn't answer. 

"Are... you okay?"

He didn't answer. 

He opened his mouth to say something but Lance cut him off.

"Keith, just-"

He was expecting him to say something of 'just go away'. Lance turned his head towards the window again.

"I just want to go home."

That sent goosebumps down the back of Keith's arms and his legs.

"I know..."

Keith took a seat in front of Lance and leaned his head against the window. They both looked in opposite directions, both looking for their solar system, and sometimes flicking their eyes for a second to look at each other's faces before quickly looking back at the overwhelming mass of star clusters and nebulas hanging in the sky. Keith, leaned onto his back and folded his arms behind him. Lance caught himself star but quickly turned his head back towards the stars, his eyes still on Keith. There was a long silence but it didn't bother either of them 

Lance did the same and he felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier and heavier and heavi....


	2. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an argument breaks out but someone gets an idea

The morning was a calm cloudy day, there were large clouds covering the sky like blots of paint covering a light blue canvas. There wasn't much sun except for the small amount of sunlight poking through the holes in the sky. Today the paladins were to practice forming voltron, yet more training. They had already been through several rounds of "team bonding" exercises which made them exhausted and also very short tempered. 

Allura woke the all the remaining paladins in their bunks and realized that she was two paladins short. Being just as tired and moody as the rest of them, she punched the door open, leaving a slight dent, and went to look for Lance and Keith. 

She pounded down the main hall leading to the control room and quickly looked inside, not seeing Lance or Keith. She slammed the door and went to the end of the hall, peaking into each room. This is completely hopeless, she thought to herself, this castle is enormous and plus they could have gone out in their lions so who knows where they could be right now. She rubbed her fingertips around her temples and took a heavy sigh. She turned on her heel and went back to the control room to see if any of the lions were missing from their stalls. 

Allura opened the great doors of the control room, this time gently closing the doors behind her and walked to the podium. Her hands were covered by her gloves but she could still feel the ice cold glass of the control pad. Each camera showed the lions in their stalls. She carefully looked around at each lion's stall and finally getting to the blue lion, she saw something in the distance, behind the screen, on the window sill. Removing her hands from the computer, she could see the figures more clearly. Allura was furious. 

"Get up! What are you doing in my control room??"

Keith and Lance both judded up at the sound of her shouting and knocked heads. 

"Watch where you're going, Keith!"

"I just woke up what do you--"

"Both of you!"

Allura never shouted at anyone so this was a shock for both paladins, and they sat up straight staring blankly past her. She took another heavy sigh. 

"Please meet the rest of the paladins, Coran and myself in dining hall so we can discuss our plans for today."

Once everyone finally arrived, they began plotting out what activities were to be completed that day. Allura did most of the talking and the others jut made snarky comments about anything that was being discussed. Allura was loosing her patience very quickly since the beginning and also started making sassy comments back. This passive aggressive went on for the next 10 minutes and began to be louder and louder, soon, the paladins were loudly telling Allura that they just needed a few days off from training. However, Shiro was split between the two sides of the argument, on one hand he didn't mind training everyday, since he could handle that much physical exercise, but on the other, he was getting very, very emotionally and mentally tired. 

Allura had just about enough and viciously dismissed everyone. Oh the gods, it's as if I'm talking to a group of children, Allura thought to herself. 

Everyone returned to their rooms and it was quiet for the next few hours. not a word was said between the paladins or Allura. Pidge suddenly struck up from her bed, with a perfect idea, and went to the control room where Allura usually was. She knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kindof short ;;   
> i'll be writing a longer chapter next one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidge tells her idea

"Who is it?"

Pidge said nothing and took a seat on the podium next to Allura. 

"Oh! well, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Pidge hesitated. 

"I...wanted to say sorry about getting upset but I really miss home."

"I do as well but--" 

Pidge's eyes were already getting watery and her face got hot.

"Oh Pidge..."

Allura came in for a hug but Pidge just flopped over into her lap. 

Pidge sniffed and hiccuped through the tears. 

Allura remained silent and ran her fingers through Pidge's hair, making Pidge calm down. 

They sat in silence. 

Pidge rubbed her nose and eyes with her sleeve. She loved being around allura, it was like having an older sibling... like having her brother back. She took a chocked breath and tried to control her crying.

Pidge calmed how and sat up from Allura's lap. 

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Pidge fidgeted with her hands. 

"Can... Can we take the lions out...?"

She paused and folded her arms in thought. 

"I suppose... we could all take a break actually! Although i'm not sure about how safe it is having all of you go alone..."

Allura stood up , her long hair bouncing every which way. 

"Well," she flattened out her dress, "we should go tell the other paladins,"she gestured toward the door they left the control room.

Allura called the paladins to the dining hall one again. It took a bit until everyone got there but fortunately, everyone was much calmer than before. 

"I know that you all have been very nostalgic for your home planet, and I and Coran have as well, but Pidge has thought of a great idea that I'm sure will please you all." 

She smiled and waved her head around to see the paladin's reactions. 

"Each of you will take your lions and go to a different part of his planet, but you will have to go in pairs for safety. Since you are still paladins in training."

She gestured her hands for them to get ready to leave. 

"Oh! And before you all depart, these beacons point in the direction of the castle so you don't get lost."

Allura handed out a pocket sized disk and they all left to get ready. 

Once everyone was geared up in their suits and helmets they hopped into their lions and met on the bridge to the castle. 

Now to chose the groups...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long (;_;) stressing abt my art & school

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter (beambeans) if u have a writing prompt for me or if you just want to chat :->
> 
> I don't write very often so my writing is okay ;;


End file.
